Conventionally, as the moving apparatus of this kind, one disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. This moving apparatus is a hybrid vehicle, and is equipped with an internal combustion engine, first and second rotating machines as motive power sources, and a planetary gear unit for transmitting motive power. These first and second rotating machines are configured to be capable of converting input electric power to motive power, for outputting the motive power, and converting input motive power to electric power, for outputting the electric power. Further, the planetary gear unit is of a general single pinion type, and comprises a sun gear, a carrier and a ring gear. These sun gear, carrier and ring gear are connected to the first rotating machine, the engine, and drive wheels of a vehicle. Further, the second rotating machine is connected to the drive wheels, and an oil pump for supplying lubricating oil to various types of gears is connected to the carrier. Further, a one-way clutch is provided between the engine, and the oil pump and the carrier. In such a case as motive power is transmitted from the engine to the carrier and the oil pump, the one-way clutch connects between the engine, and the carrier and the oil pump, whereas in such a case as motive power is transmitted from the carrier to the engine, the one-way clutch disconnects between the carrier and the oil pump, and the engine.
In the conventional hybrid vehicle configured as above, in driving the oil pump during stoppage of the engine and at the same time during stoppage of the vehicle, by outputting motive power from the first rotating machine, the motive power is transmitted from the first rotating machine to the oil pump via the sun gear and the carrier, so that the oil pump is driven. In this case, the one-way clutch disconnects between the carrier and the engine, whereby the motive power of the first rotating machine is not transmitted to the engine. Thus, in the above conventional hybrid vehicle, in driving the oil pump during stoppage of the engine and at the same time during stoppage of the vehicle, the oil pump is driven without driving the engine.